


Blind Smiles

by ak2kid, akivane, alsRen



Series: Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [1]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, synny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak2kid/pseuds/ak2kid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsRen/pseuds/alsRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个发生在平行世界的故事。Danny因为Leeza没有为他拒绝婚约而心碎，但是所有的痛苦和悲伤必然会被其他一些事抚平。可惜的是他挑错了迷恋对象，因为Sylar比任何人都容易陷入迷恋（饥渴）当中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182320) by Akaiba. 



> 感谢Akiaba给予我们授权让我们能够翻译这个超赞的故事。  
> 感谢随缘居的redshirt 太太为我们几个战五渣提供翻译上的帮助。  
> 感谢随缘居的白墨2011太太帮助我们beta。  
> 本文同时有PO到随缘居，欢迎大家留言指点。网址如下：  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-93300-1-1.html

~o~S~o~D~o~发生在lorlo7的混剪视频故事稍早前

Danny在大嚼特嚼他跟前的三明治的时候没来由地微笑起来。他孤坐在公园的长凳上，任由公园里充斥的各种声音将自己从里到外涮洗个遍，放松自己，也放空自己。

别，别想。

绝对不要想她。千万别。

该死的！

他的肩膀颓然垂下，就连脸上的微笑也跟融化的冰块一样消失了。出院之后他一直想着她。当然她没能取消她的婚约——为什么他会认为他那个愚蠢的可笑的甚至准备为此付诸生命的爱情宣言能够改变她的意愿？天呐，他在骗谁呢？如果她能够感受到哪怕一点点他的心意，他就不必为了试着去赢得她的心而几乎送命。一个人不可能赢得一件根本不存在的东西。

他叹了口气，就像一个发泄自己所有不满情绪的孩子一样将自己手里吃剩的三明治胡乱地扔了出去。

他深深地沉浸入自我贬低的思绪里，根本没有注意到自己扔出去的东西所造成的事故和随之而来笔直走向他的充满愤怒的脚步声，直到他被一阵温暖而又辛香的古龙水香味所环绕。

“那玩意儿是你扔的？”来人冷冰冰地问。Danny瑟缩了一下，随即意识到发生了什么事，尴尬地伸手拂了拂头发。

“呃，我刚刚砸到你了吗？”他并没有听到回答，而是感觉到了空气中又一阵明显的寒意，他忍不住又瑟缩了一下。“非常抱歉，我……我没想到那个方向会有人。”他犹豫地向受害者，一位男士，解释为什么他没有-没能-看见他。鉴于最近发生的事，他对这种时候不能看见有一些敏感。

他听到一阵叮当声，那个男人捡起了他的手杖走到他的身边，他忙低下自己的头。他听到那个人在手杖再次滑落之前将之放到他的手边。Danny什么也没说，他想他明白这个男人决定怜悯一下他这个可怜的盲人便离开了。而他只希望自己是能看见的，这样他们就会像普通人一样因为那家伙被一块吃剩的三明治砸中的怒气而狠狠地干一架。周围再也没有别的什么声音了，Danny将自己的双脚都缩到长凳上，双手无所事事地摆弄自己的鞋带，然后又被那个男人的声音吓了一大跳。

“看来这事儿不会再发生了。”

Danny的头刷地转向声音传来的大概方向——那个人就立在他的左边近前方——惊讶地张大了嘴说不出话来。

这次他清晰地听见男人离开，他的脚踩在草地上发出非常轻微的大多数人都不会听到的声响，但是Danny一直注意着直到男人的脚步声被其他的声音吞噬掉。他依然能够听到这男人的声音在他的耳朵里环绕，带着黑暗和强大的气息。Danny感到有一点怕他，庆幸这个男人并没有攻击他或者对他做些更糟的事情。与此同时，他又感到有一点脸红，他的脸颊有些发烫。或许这男人仅仅出于对一个可怜瞎子的怜悯而离开……但是他并没有因为他的失明向他表示遗憾，更没有因为之前对他的态度而道歉。事实上，他轻微地威胁了他!

被人威胁并不应该令人感到欣慰，但是那确实是这样的。

事实上，在某些方面来说，男人并没有将怜悯作为原谅Danny将三明治扔到他身上的原因。

这是Danny在这段时间里所得到的最大的尊重。

~o~S~o~D~o~

Danny在去上法律课的途中买了一杯咖啡，当他试图稳稳当当加入一些牛奶的时候被那滚烫的液体烫了手指头。

他小心地将自己的手指塞进嘴里轻轻地吮吸以减轻伤痛，而他的手杖只能在受伤的手能活动之前折叠好夹在胳膊底下——上帝知道他有多憎恨这东西——与此同时他还得分出格外的注意力沿着墙壁小心缓慢地移动。在这种情况下他不小心撞上什么人可就不是什么值得惊讶的事情了。

尽管这并不能被称之为一个意外——一个盲人在没有援助的情况下行走在一条人来人往的街道上——他手里的咖啡惨烈地牺牲在两具相互碰撞的躯体之间，而他则在热饮即将泼洒到他身上的时候做个意料之中的鬼脸——它真的全洒了！他在那杯热饮从他松开的手里落下的时候反射性地惊呼，随即他的手杖也掉下来了。

“对不起！”他小声地说，他在杯子掉落之前感觉到一阵强烈的震动——他真的感觉到了。

被冒犯的人什么都没说，但是他能够听见两人紊乱的呼吸声中夹杂着一声差点脱口而出的惊呼——是的，他的听力非常出众，总有另一个长项弥补你的其中一个缺陷。他有些好奇地抬起头。他听到有人弯下腰，突然，环绕着他的气息变得非常熟悉。辛香而温暖的。有关于那个声音的记忆毫无预警地袭上心头，他惊讶地张大了嘴。

他并没有注意到，当他不小心松开他的手杖的时候，它并没有真的掉到地上。不过，再次强调，他·看·不·见。或许男人只是刚好在手杖掉落的时候把它接住了，这可跟手杖自个儿掉到地上不一样，对吧？他听到了男人捡起杯子，发出一阵空洞的声响，但是当杯子被塞回到他手里的时候他能感觉到液体在里面晃动。他那个名叫嘴巴的器官更加混乱了，他只是盯着他觉得男人的脸应该在的地方傻看。虽然这个人让他大吃一惊，以至于他只能傻盯着那个人肩膀上方的某个点，但是这没什么大不了的——要知道他虽然看不见，但是他并不蠢。Danny知道刚才发生了什么怪事，只是并不能确定是什么。

男人只是喷了喷鼻子，在经过的时候拍了拍Danny的肩，并且将Danny的手杖交回他的另一只手里。“你再这么张着嘴苍蝇就会飞进去了。”

Danny转过身，沉浸在男人离去后遗留下的浓郁古龙水香味中。他想要说些什么——什么都行！但是那些单词只是死蹲在他的喉咙里，就像他紧紧地抓着自己那杯已经不再温热的饮料和手杖松不了手。他坐在教室里的时候思维一片混乱，课堂上讲的东西他什么都没听进去。他所能够听见的只有脑海里那天鹅绒般的声音，他觉得自己能够从蹂躏自己耳朵的一百万种不同的声音中轻易地辨别出这个独特的声音。跟在公园时一样，充满了黑暗的渴求和不可控制的力量。这使得Danny不由自主地哆嗦起来，虽然他觉得这样很莫名其妙。  
这个男人真可怕，Danny甚至还不知道他的名字，但是他已经无法抵抗地期许着能够再次遇到他。

~o~S~o~D~o~

他礼貌地对经过时给予他问候的女人笑了笑。这是他母亲的一个朋友，他认得她的声音。Danny并不知道自己在走向什么地方，他只是漫无目的地走着。他当然知道自己在哪里，在自己的地方迷路可真是蠢到家了，这里可是他的家乡。他并没有把自己的手杖拿在手里，而是插进牛仔裤的后裤腰带以防万一。取而代之地是，他伸开了自己的手，奔跑着经过两侧的建筑群，感受从他指间掠过的每一件事物。

他的目的地是篮球场。现在去那儿已经有些晚了，不过他并不是为了寻找一个伴儿。他只是想要去那儿坐坐。他突然发现自己自从撞到那个奇怪的男人第二次开始，再也没有想过Leeza，现在想起她的名字再也不会感到难受了。他对于谈论她仍然有些敏感，当然他并不是真的对自己失明一事释怀了，他仍然没能重拾往日的自信……但是他一直在努力。

他对自己微笑。向自己保证不会永远这样感到伤痛。一切都会好起来的。

当他到达篮球场时听到里面有声音。地面震动着，空气中充斥着的电荷足以让他的头发全都竖起来。当他听到一个女人惊恐的尖叫声时皱起了眉头，他立刻跌跌撞撞地跑出去寻求帮助。正在这时他听到一个惊人熟悉的声音正在痛苦地呻吟，他顿时感到心脏停止了跳动——这真是荒谬愚蠢又或者其他什么鬼事情——他冲进球场。

他能闻到烧焦味、鲜血、汗水和辛香的古龙水的味道。Danny看不到他们在哪里，但是他能听到有人慌乱地离开，弄得护栏网发出巨大的声响，并且可以听到小高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒奔跑着，喘着粗气追在他们后面——他想这是那个女人，因为男人不穿高跟鞋——这让他忽略了喘气声属于一个男人。

他蹒跚着向沉重呼吸的方向前进，血腥味更重了。他猛地跪倒在地，爬向那个方向直到手底下接触到那个人的身体。

“你在这儿干什么？！”男人听起来又惊又怒。Danny为他声音里如此多的情绪而大吃一惊。这男人从未如此饱含情绪地跟他说话，这让他不知道该作何反应。“你这个蠢笨的傻孩子。”男人嘲笑他道，毫无幽默感但是仍然带着一股子居高临下的倨傲。

Danny瞪着他——现在可是他在主导——他的手紧紧地紧握住男人的衬衫而他自己根本没意识到。“我听到尖叫声……我——我过来这里帮忙！”

“我不知道你是否注意到，但是……你只是个瞎子。你帮不了什么。”男人一点也不同情他，反而侮辱他。Danny知道自己应该感到生气，他确实有些生气不过并不是因为这侮辱。他生气是因为他的英勇救援没有收到感谢，但是他仍然为了这男人不会因为他是盲人而对他特殊对待因而心里美滋滋的。是的，Danny之前遇到的人总是喜欢刁难他这个盲人，但是这个男人并非仅仅是对他刻薄，他还试着向他指出作为一个盲人在夜里到处跑去救助一个根本不认识的人是多么愚蠢的举动。

“是啊，但是你在流血，所以你没有权力拒绝帮助。”Danny的手下滑到他感觉到鲜血浸湿了衬衫的地方，当他碰到下面的皮肤——他能感受到坚实的肌肉——在他的手下收缩变形——皮肤并未被撕裂。他震惊地用手指抚摸过那里，直到男人粗鲁地将他推开。

Danny跌躺在地上，并不怎么在意他刚刚被推开。男人站到他身边，呼吸粗重，根据衣服摩擦发出的声音他知道有一只手正伸向他。他颤抖着伸手去握住，却发现那只手紧紧地握着，只有一根手指直直地指着他——指着他？Danny皱眉，正想发问，Sylar的手突然松开了，他转而粗鲁地拉他的脚。

这时他意识到他的手杖从他的腰带里掉下来的时候摔到地上折断了。Danny颤抖着爬过去将他的手杖捡起来试着重新组装好。是的，他恨他的手杖，但是它是他在晚上离家较远的时候不得不依靠的——他无法在没有帮助的情况下安然走回家。之前他曾经尝试过不使用手杖，但是那是在带着手杖的前提下，当他不大清楚自己到底走到什么地方的时候还能拿它出来救救场。

他发出一声隐忍的痛呼，听到男人把手放到他身边将他架起来。长长的停顿后，他只是吸了一口气，最后说到：“……你住在哪儿？”Danny颤抖着声音告诉了他，但是并不是非常确定事情将会如何发展下去。他已经确认这个男人非常危险，告诉他自己和家人住在什么地方并不是一件令人感到愉快的事情，但是这一切在Danny能够阻止之前已经尘埃落定。

男人突然粗暴地攥住Danny的手肘拖着他就走，Danny再次发出短促的惊叫声。这样一点都不男子汉气概，但是Danny已经顾不了这些了。

“你，你要带我去哪儿？”Danny问。

“你家，不然还能是哪儿？”带着丝质的嗓音令Danny迷惑。他感到这语气里带着一丝消遣，因而皱起眉头。他挣开男人的手，努力想要维持自己的那点点尊严，在男人阻止他之前将自己的手搭到男人的肩膀上。

男人沉默地继续往前走，但是Danny可以察觉到男人对他的迁就就像他时常直率地大笑出声一样自然。他不太高兴男人比他稍微高了那么一点，他搭着的肩膀比自己的要高了那么几厘米。

他们沉默地走着，直到Danny决定打破沉静。“嗯……我的名字是Danny。你呢？”

男人哼了一声，那不太耐烦的方式让Danny知道他认为他有些幼稚。他们真的仅仅只见过三次，包括这一次，虽然他已经能清楚地辨识出男人的声音。他并不了解他，事实上，他有些害怕去了解他，只是Danny无需看见，仅仅是感觉便已经足够了。Danny这时才发现自己有一些唐突了。“Sylar。”男人最终说。

“Sylar……Sylaaaar. Syyyylaaar.”Danny在嘴里反复念叨这个名字，不禁高兴地微笑起来。“我喜欢你的名字。”

“我的荣幸。”Sylar回答说。Danny听得出来那话里带着的某种嘲讽，但是他也知道Sylar正在轻轻地微笑，他也笑起来。他能够听到Sylar在笑，噢，是的，那听起来美妙极了。

他们在一种友好而沉默的氛围里走完了剩下的路。Sylar轻轻地将Danny的手从自己的肩膀上拿下来，表明他们已经到了他家门口。Danny向他表示感谢，并朝着他认为Sylar所在的大概位置微笑。当他走到门口的时候，Sylar叫住了他，他转回身。

“你还有另一副吗？我是说你的手杖。”Sylar迟疑着问。

Danny再一次露出一个大大的明亮的微笑，“当然，不要担心这个。”

Sylar不再回应，Danny听到男人离开的声音，最终只剩下一阵辛香而温暖的气息。Danny觉得这是这个陌生人最接近道歉的一种表示了。

~o~S~o~D~o~

他今天见到Leeza了。啊哈，好吧，是听到。

他听到了她的声音。甜美依旧，但是Danny可以听出来她并不高兴。不是语言上的，而是内心深处的。看来Leeza最近和他之前一样过得不好，而他竟然感到有些高兴，对此Danny感到很羞愧。是的，之前。不知何故，Danny感觉并没有那么坏了。他非常确定有很大一部分原因是因为Sylar。

自从那天晚上Sylar送他回家他便不曾碰到过他，但是他总觉得自己闻得到他就在附近。一旦当他走近，他便走开了。这让Danny并不确定他是不是在那儿出现过，但是他仍然忍不住去捕捉那一丝微弱的古龙水气味。即使是在晚上，他确定当他睡着的时候有一只手轻抚过他的眉。这可能只是妄想，但是……Sylar在他睡着的时候有轻抚过他脸颊这个想法让他禁不住心中小鹿乱撞，就像是一个春心荡漾的小女生。

Leeza对他的伤害彻底击碎了Danny的自信，而他的痊愈之日看起来依旧遥遥无期。他破碎的自信不断的在他耳边呢喃着，这只不过是一个梦。这当然是个梦，Sylar为什么要在他睡着的夜里一而再再而三地闯进他的屋子里只是为了抚摸他的脸？真是个滑稽的想法。但是……有一次他喃喃念出了Sylar的名字，那只手颤抖了，在离去之后当晚没再来过……

Danny考虑过是否向他的心理医生提起自己这个矛盾的心理，但是他又怀疑她对此是否能有所帮助。她是一个充满了关爱之心同时又有一点点怪异的人，他爱她的全部，而她对此也感到非常高兴。他并不想在Dr. Perkins的散步场上来个偶遇，虽然他们中至少会有一个人会因此而异乎寻常地高兴。

这真是漫长而难熬的一个月，直到他再一次见到Sylar。呃……他再一次碰到Sylar。

他走出家门，一步一步地走下台阶踏上人行道，然后他闻到了那会让他心跳加速的香味，几乎是条件反射地他睁大了眼睛咧开一个微笑。他对着他所猜测的Sylar所在的地方热情地打招呼。“嗨，你好。”他笑得更灿烂了。

Sylar走向他，Danny的头猝然一动，他所判断的Sylar所在与事实相距甚远。“Hello。”

Danny举步行走，Sylar毫不犹豫地抓起他的手腕将他的手放到自己的肩膀上，现在，Danny不需要使用那副他非常抗拒的插在他牛仔裤后腰上的手杖——当然是一副新的。Danny并没有说话，安静地让Sylar领着他，但是他笑得就像是一只搞到了金丝雀和奶油的猫。他的内心深处有一个声音，一个他无法解释同时无法忽略的声音在尖叫着他被一个远比他自己更加巨大的东西缠住了，这并不会带来什么好的结果。但是当他感觉到自己手掌之下Sylar的心跳便对这个声音毫不关心了。

“那么，你要带我去哪儿？”Danny好奇地问，虽然他并不在乎自己会被带到哪儿去，只要Sylar在那个地方就好。

“你正愚蠢地信任着一个你并不了解的人。”Sylar冷淡地说，毫无技巧地转移话题。“你就不担心我会将你带到一个叫天天不应叫地地不灵的地方然后杀掉你？”莫名的，Danny自己也不知道为什么，他并不觉得这样有什么不自然。

Danny的手有些绷紧了，透露出他现在有一点点害怕。但是他微笑着回应，“我想我确实有一点……但是，正如你不断指出的，我只是一个无助的盲人，我无法阻止你，所以这并不重要。或许我只能希望你不要那么讨厌我。”Danny抬起头。“不过……我正在学习法律，我觉得我应该告诉你在当今社会杀了人想要逃避责任可不是一件容易的事请。”

Sylar被逗乐了。Danny可以感觉得到——他可以听到他露出了微笑。只是这个微笑实在是不怎么美妙。它的阴暗和病态让Danny颤抖。“哦？这可真有意思，我杀掉你的原因是我讨厌你。这可不是人类杀死他人的唯一原因。”

“是的，我想不是。有些人是为了钱，为了权力，为了爱，为了自己所失去的……”他的声音渐渐变小。

“还有饥渴。”Sylar断定地说。

“是的，对一件并不属于自己的事物的极度渴求。”Danny缓缓地推测道。这真是一段奇怪的对话，他感到有些不安甚至想要松开Sylar然后逃走。

Sylar突然停下来。Danny一时不察撞在了他的肩上。“你……你是一个非常开朗乐观的人，Danny。”短暂的安静后，他缓缓地说。这实在是太令人惊讶了，Danny简直要为此大笑出声，他让自己把这当作是友好的恭维。

他因为这个赞美而眉开眼笑。“谢谢！”

Sylar没再说话，然后继续往前走。

这一天在这个小插曲之后平静地度过。Sylar带他进了一家他之前从不知道的小咖啡馆——这可是在他所熟知的镇里——Danny发现sylar超级喜欢冰激凌。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，每当Danny试图打听任何有关sylar的事情的时候，这男人都会利用别的问题狡猾地转移话题，而且做得非常明显，不过Danny并未在这一点上穷追猛打——他并不在意这个，反而非常乐意告诉Sylar他想知道的关于自己的事情和一些被提及的其他话题。

当Danny的电话响起来——Jay在电话里愤怒地质问他为什么没有出现在篮球场教训那一群自大的混蛋——他不得不缩短他们相处的时间，对此Sylar并没有生气。

Danny付了账单，Sylar似乎对于被拒绝让他分担自己那部分而有些生气。不过这点小怒气很快就被Danny非常自然地把自己的手放到他的肩上让他带自己走出咖啡馆的举动安抚了。Danny虽然看不见，他仍然可以自己独自通过咖啡馆，但是他可以感觉到Sylar对于自己被人依靠这件事感到有些洋洋自得。这也让他觉得自己支付账单挺值的。

他们分别的时候，Danny笑得非常灿烂，而Sylar则是低声地道别“再见。”这天剩下的时间里Danny总是想着Sylar，而他在篮球场的精彩表现赢得了30块美金和Jay在他背上的一阵猛拍。即使是败方愤怒的瞪视也不能影响他今天灿烂的心情。

只是在Jay问他为什么今天这么高兴脸上的笑容就没断过的时候，他意识到他还没有告诉任何人有关Sylar的事。

他就没考虑过这个。他不想跟任何人分享。


	2. Chapter 2

~o~S~o~D~o~

当Sylar把他狠狠压在某个小巷子的墙上时已经很晚了。Danny能感觉到喷洒在他脸上的灼热吐息和包裹着他的古龙水香味。那种感觉铺天盖地席卷而来，他紧紧地抓住Sylar--担心他会弃他而去。

Danny感觉到Sylar在吻他，透过这个吻他仿佛也感受到了那些不知名的惶恐和深沉的欲望。

Danny不知道自己为什么会如此信任这个可以说是陌生的人，尽管他们在一起消磨了很多时间——他无法忽略他们那些美妙的独处时光--但是他可以感觉到Sylar那热切的注视，知道那里包含着超乎他想象的重量。对于他来说，他并不十分确定自己为什么会让Sylar做这些。  
这个吻并不轻柔，和Leeza的吻完全不一样。在他们更进一步，而非仅仅是双唇相触之后，这跟Leeza做的就更不一样了。这感觉像是Sylar想要彻底占有他，他的舌头饥渴的尝过他口腔的每一寸，Danny快要不能呼吸了。他的双手紧紧地搂着Sylar的脖子，拒绝因为头晕目眩而分开彼此，直到为了获取空气两人才不得不将自己从对方身上撕下来，然后在夜色里发出淫靡的喘息声。

他能感觉到Sylar正在打量着他，不由得脸红。Danny深刻地感受到了这个从任何意义上来说都绝对算不上温柔的注视，即使他看不见，更不明白这其中的意义--在那一刻没有任何经验的感觉实在是糟透了--他自认不管Sylar打算做什么他都非常可能会欣然接受。

尽管如此……他也从来没想过自己的第一次会是在一条小巷子里。

Sylar突然放开他并拉开了距离。但仅仅只是让他们更加容易呼吸，二人间的距离仍然近到足够让Danny感受到那具躯体的热量。

“这……这地方不合适。”Sylar终于能够喘息出声。这是他第一次听到Sylar不能连贯地说话并为自己导致了这一点而有些洋洋得意。

但是……

Danny震惊地大睁着眼瞪了他好一会儿，直到一阵情感涌入他的心头，他羞红了脸。“呃，是的……”（Danny stares at him like he’s just killed his dog for a long while before sensibility kicks in and he blushes. “Y-yeah…”）

Sylar沉默地送他回家，Danny的手搭在他的肩上——这已经成为一个惯例。Sylar直接将Danny送到他家大门口。四周只有街灯的光亮——他知道，虽然看不见但是他知道街灯是亮着的——同样的，Danny知道他的家人——他的母亲——依然没有入睡，而是在担心着她的宝贝男孩儿现在在哪儿。

站在门前，Danny放开Sylar的肩向他道晚安，Sylar却突然将他压倒在门上再一次侵占了他的唇。Danny的头撞到了门，他知道他母亲会听见这个声响，但是他毫不在意，而是将Sylar拉得更近然后拱起身贴紧那具温热的身躯。这个激烈的吻让Danny感到自己正被恶狠狠地干。Danny并不十分清楚那到底是个什么感觉，他只是从未经历过这样的感受。Sylar的舌头钻进他的嘴里，色情地划过他的舌头。牙齿、唾液，还有那湿答答的声响，但是这真是世界上最他妈美好的事儿。

他啜泣着。他发誓他听到Sylar的呼吸骤然一顿——他妈妈正靠近大门。

Sylar猛然退后，在消失前给了他一个纯纯的亲吻。门在Danny身后打开了，他随之向后摔倒，躺平在家里的过道里。他没有回答他妈妈的问题，而是微笑着让她不那么担心。Danny像往常一样给了她一个紧紧的拥抱保证自己现在真是好极了。

他没有向她提起Sylar。他没有告诉任何人。他不知道为什么，但是他直觉Sylar不会高兴他对外透露这一切。

~o~S~o~D~o~

“你得跟我走。”

Sylar放松地靠着Danny那扇打开的窗户，Danny知道，因为他刚刚还靠在那人身上，直到这奇怪的家伙告诉他他们必须离开。不是“他”，而是“他们”。

Danny已经习惯了Sylar一个字没留就彻底失踪个好几天。他们并没有什么正式的约定——当然Sylar也不会给他什么承诺——但是这次实在是太诡异了，跟之前完全不一样。更糟的是Danny可以从他的语气里得知，Sylar并不是在开玩笑。他的语气里隐含着危险的意味而且很明显这并非一个请求，Danny十分确定Sylar不会接受“yes”以外的答案。

“什……为什么？！”Danny尖声大叫。他非常吃惊，并且些微地被对方的气势所淹没，因而他没能有效地自我控制——他忘记了现在正是午夜，他们正处在Danny位于他父母房子的房间里，而这栋房子其他的成员正在睡觉。

他听到一连串衣服摩擦和脚步声，Sylar突然将他推倒在床上利用自己的体重将他压住，一只手则紧紧地捂住了他的嘴成功让Danny噤声。个头稍小的男人知道挣扎是毫无用处的，但是他无法控制身体的条件反射，直到Sylar粗鲁地晃了晃他。这提醒了Danny他对这个男人知之甚少。他知道他的名字，知道他喜欢冰激凌，知道他喜欢在午夜的时候出现在自己的房间里。这就是Danny所知道的有关他的一切——在他们认识一个半月之后。

部分的自我震惊于他心甘情愿地亲吻一个他知之甚少的人。

部分的自我想要搞清楚为什么他们到现在居然还没做过。

“安静。我并不是在征求你的意见。”Sylar的特意提示其实是没必要的，不过他已经这样做了。Danny猜想这可能是因为Sylar认为他这个看不见（双关：白目）的家伙可能需要他的明确指示。那只手仍旧捂着Danny的嘴，令他无法回应。“你没有立场跟我争论。”他强调着，更加压紧了他身下的身体。Danny满脑子都被“Sylar真暖和”这个念头所占据。与此相反，此时此刻他的声音冷如寒冰。

Danny试图拉开Sylar的手，虽然他非常确定没有这男人的同意他是不会成功的，幸运地是那只手移开了。他粗重地喘着气，坚持认为这是因为他好一阵不能用嘴呼吸——而不是因为他现在正被Sylar紧紧地压在床上，两人之间离得太近导致他无法控制自己的呼吸。“你，你……你不，不能……我，我的意思是……那，那个……这真是个愚蠢的在深更半夜的谈话。”Danny最终说，他实在是找不到别的话好说了。

Sylar嗤之以鼻。Danny明白这是他到目前为止算是不错的回应。这标志着无论他们有任何分歧——他都不会赢。“你根本不明白你把自己搅进了什么处境，嗯？”

无论这是不是一个反问句，Danny都觉得有必要为自己辩护。“我才没有把我自己搅进什么里！”Danny嘶嘶地说。“是因为你拒绝告诉我任何事，这可不是我的错！”

那只手再一次捂住了他的嘴。“安静。”

四周静下来好一阵，Danny猜Sylar正在细细地探听着门外的动静，没有人过来但是Sylar的手仍然捂着他的。Danny又等了一阵，他皱起眉头。这时，手移开了，取而代之是Sylar再一次覆上来的亲吻。这个吻充满了控制欲和狂热，一如前几次，让Danny晕头转向，满脑子都在渴求着一些连他自己都不知道是什么的东西。

他的手插入Sylar的头发，将他拉得更近，但是Sylar并不喜欢处于被动，瞬息之间他便将Danny的手腕握住紧紧压在床上。

他们终于分开，Danny疯狂地喘息，他的耳朵里满是自己粗重的喘息声和剧烈的心跳声。他并不十分确定自己是否能够听到Sylar的呼吸声，那一瞬间他甚至怀疑Sylar已经离开了。但是他仍然能够感觉到自己的手被抓着，一个沉重的重量仍压在自己胸口，他又想或许Sylar并没有离开。一个意料之外的轻吻印上来，Danny认为这是Sylar的告别吻，果然，一秒又或者是两秒之后，Sylar松开了他，从窗户离开了。

Danny知道他还没有赢得那个争论。还没有。从来没有。

~o~S~o~D~o~

他精疲力竭地从Larry策划的约会晚餐回来。无论Danny如何强调自己现在并没有开始一段新恋情的意愿，Larry仍然不放过他。他说，在Danny带一个姑娘回家享受一段奇妙销魂的性爱之前他不会让他孤单一人。Danny想Larry恐怕得一直这么持续下去直到永远，因为Sylar并不是一个姑娘。

他现在非常庆幸他的小妹这个周末去一个朋友家过夜了，自己不会给她一个午夜晚归的坏榜样。

站在门口，他伸手去摸门把手却抓了个空，他的心脏狂跳起来。他闻到空气中有什么奇怪的味道——腥臭肮脏的。他颤抖地伸手推开半掩着的门。那一瞬间，铺天盖地刺鼻的铁锈味扑上来，这恐怖的味道在吸入的瞬间便窜入他的咽喉。他几近窒息双脚发抖。他看不见而且头晕得要死，好不容易在摔倒在玄关之前将自己挪进屋子里。有什么可怕的东西混杂在那刺鼻的气味里，令他感到非常恶心。

他四肢着地爬进厨房，手摸到了满地尖锐的玻璃碎片，他可以感觉到它们毫不费力地便割伤了自己的皮肤，划入他的手掌令他鲜血直流。这疼痛给人的感觉并不真切，但是这些疼痛帮助他压下了满溢体内难以控制的恐惧和狂飙的肾上腺素。他往屋里爬去，无视一路上撕破他的裤子嵌入他膝盖的碎玻璃渣。

鲜血的恶臭太过压倒性以至于让他头晕脑胀，但是他闻到了里面还有一些别的气味。他曾经不明白有人说闻到死亡的味道是怎么回事，但是现在他可以闻到了，就好像他本就知道这到底是个什么味道，他想在一定程度上每个人都知道那个气味。这让他作呕，颤抖得快散架了。

他的手碰到了什么柔软的东西。是头发。

他伸出手捧住他母亲的脸。Danny知道这是她，他熟悉她身上的香水味，那是她独有的气味。他一直与她生活在一起，他熟悉她头发的质地，她面庞的轮廓，知道冰冷的血流已经半凝，它们沾染上她的脸，她的嘴唇，弄脏了她的裙子——这一切本不应该发生。

他的双手沾满了血，他能感觉到手指上湿滑的触感，当他抬手擦掉脸上不知何时流出的泪水时能尝到空气中鲜血的味道。

Danny开始尖叫。这不是出于恐惧或者害怕，而是因为失去。惊慌和痛苦。

他惊慌失措，颤抖的摸索着向后退去，撞到了另一具尸体——他知道那是他的父亲，但是这没能让他停下来，直到他将自己挤进厨房的一个角落里。他尖叫着，啜泣着，用力揪扯自己的头发。他满脸是血，连头发里都纠结着血块，而他的手脚更被玻璃渣弄得伤痕累累，但是他无暇顾及这些，他脑子里只能想起唯一的那一次，在满是黑白色颗粒的模糊不清的画面里看到的父母的面容。他能感觉到他的喉咙在他又一次开始尖叫的时候火辣辣地痛，他将自己的头用力地撞到墙上，痛得满脑子嗡嗡作响，只有这样他才能停止感知那些该死的事情。

他没有听到Sylar进来。他没有感觉到这男人将他拉起来，没有感觉到他在警笛靠近的时候将自己拖出这间屋子。他能模糊地听到一些静态的噪音——他知道这应该是一些词，然而他真正能听到的，只有鲜血冲击耳膜的声音和他自己的心跳声。

虽然他看不见，但是他知道他能感觉到他母亲的眼睛在Sylar将他带出屋子的时候一直看着他。他永远不会忘记这个感觉。

~o~S~o~D~o~ In the vid: 0:00-0:16

他在Sylar打开收音机的时候抽搐着醒来。他们停留在一个服务站，Sylar粗略地清理了他的脸，强迫他在洗手池里洗干净自己的头发，并且耐心地等他在那个令人厌恶的盥洗室里呕吐完才重新开车上路。Sylar尽管一肚子话但是并没有开口，Danny不确定他是否有听到他说话。Danny对Sylar什么时候有了一辆车感到很惊讶，但是他只是将这个疑问加进自己永远不会得到回答的疑问单中。

音乐环绕，Danny不能听清歌词但是他能听到旋律，他不确定它是否会让他想要尖叫、哭泣，想要赤手空拳地去破坏些什么东西，但是它确实如此。这旋律应该是抚慰人心的，但是Danny无法平静下来。

虽然他们清理了Danny身上的血迹，但是他仍然能够闻到附着在他衣服上的死亡的气息。每当他闭上双眼，他便会感到他母亲冷冰冰满是死气的眼睛看着他跟着一个从未被提起过的男人离开，他甚至没有报警——但是他有听到警笛的声音，应该是其他人报了警。

他睡着了，直到Sylar摇晃着他的肩膀，告诉他到地方了——无所谓是什么地方。

Danny终究跟着他走了——看来，那次争吵是Sylar赢了。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:16-0:38

他不知道Sylar带他到了什么鬼地方，不过他猜他被留在了一间卧室里。Sylar现在不在。Danny不知道这儿是哪里。他也不太能够集中精力去证实这是什么地方。他知道跟Sylar争吵行不通，Danny现在所能做的只有尖叫，而这男人只是将他抓住·带走。但是Sylar身边的空气里弥漫着内疚。Danny不明白他为什么会内疚，尤其是在Sylar临走前问了他那些话之后。

他让Danny坐到床上，而自己则沉默地站到他面前，直到最后，他终于呐呐地说：“我会问你一些问题，好吗？我只需要你回答是和不是。”Danny什么也没说，Sylar把这当作了默许。

“你饿了吗？”

Danny真想知道在哪个宇宙里这样一个问题会被在这个时候提出，但是他只是摇了摇头。

“有什么你需要的吗？我的意思是，对于你看不见这点。”

短暂的停顿后，Danny慢慢地点点头。

“你的手杖？”

点头。

“Okay。”长长的一个停顿。“你……你知道为什么你的父母被杀吗？”

这是另一个并不适时的问题，但是Danny现在什么也不在乎——礼节，优雅，无知，他自身亦或是别的什么。他摇了摇头。

“……你想知道吗？”

他的语气中满是勉强，Danny的头猛地抬起。他的脑海中响起了警铃，他知道这只会给他带来痛苦，但是他还是选择忽略这个点了头，就像他忽略了自己的手和膝盖仍然因为碎玻璃渣和流血而疼痛一样。

过了好一阵Danny都没有得到回答，他想知道Sylar是否还在这儿。他有时候呼吸声极轻，若非集中精力Danny也不能肯定他确实在那儿。

“是因为我。”Danny茫然地瞪着眼睛，他无法理解。他不知道Sylar是否出于同情而自责——那实在不太可能——又或者他说的是真的。他想要问个明白，但是他几乎无法张开嘴。他竭尽全力了，但是仍毫无用处。这时，Sylar再一次开口，“我已经警告过你了。我告诉你跟我走。”

Danny只是无神地睁着眼睛。只是这样。“你……你早就知道？”这是他停止尖叫以来说的第一句话，他的声音因为死气沉沉的情绪和长时间的沉默而支离破碎。

“我知道……这很有可能会发生。”

Danny什么也没说。Sylar呆了一会儿就离开了，Danny锁上了卧室的门然后躺到床上。他僵直地躺在那里，眼睛大大地睁着瞪着天花板，手捂着心脏。他不确定这样能够降低它从他打开家门就开始的不稳定的跳动。但是他认为这不会一直持续下去。

当Sylar回来，他能听见男人在屋子里移动时发出的声响，然后，他的脚步声停在卧室门外——他进不来。

他听到把手转动，但是门没有打开。“Danny……”Sylar呐呐地念着他的名字，他仅仅只是念出这个名字，而非一个问句。Danny想要打开门，然后看看会发生什么。但他担心这会是一个错误的决定而最终使得自己的心理防线彻底崩溃，他没有打开房门。他没心思去迎合Sylar——在他仍然能够感受到他母亲冰冷的血液流淌过他的手指的时候。

他听到Sylar再一次开口说话，但是他只听到了最后那一点。

“——你是一个弱者（弱点）……”Danny没能听个通透，他听见Sylar滑坐到地上，听见他撞到门上。不过，听起来他没再试图进来。他好像只是为了发出声响而制造声响。

他并不肯定……但是他想Sylar在说“我爱你”。好吧，这男人可能根本不会说这句话——但是应该也差不多就那意思了。

Danny仍然没有打开门。除非Sylar解释清楚这他妈的到底是怎么回事。


	3. Chapter 3

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:38-0:51  
  
第二天，Sylar再一次离开。Danny在数小时之前听见他离开后便没再听见他四处移动时发出的声响。  
  
Danny依然穿着他那件血迹斑斑的破烂外套，他一说服自己站立是一件值得努力的事情便离开了房间。他的手杖不在身边，反正他也不喜欢那玩意儿。这不再与勇敢有关，Danny已经彻底麻木再没有多余的感觉，他无所谓自己没有任何形式的辅助而是只能依靠自己的双手摸索着前进。  
  
他终于找到了离开房间的路，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，在离Sylar安置他的地方不远处便是一条街道，四周川流的车辆和熙攘的人群发出的噪音将他包围。他漫无目的地沿着街道走着，直到察觉Sylar正跟在他后面。  
  
他没有转身，只是茫然地瞪着古龙水气味传来的方向。  
  
一阵金属与塑料碰撞的声音传来，他听见勺子滑进了Sylar的嘴里。他闻到一阵香草的气味，立刻明白男人正在吃冰激凌。Danny的视线变得尖锐，Sylar沉默无语地将他僵硬的手抬到自己肩上。Danny想要与Sylar争辩，但是又不想跟他说话。他目前没有任何把握能够说服Sylar，因此，他选择了顺从。  
  
路上，Sylar拉起他另一只手，依然沉默地将手杖塞进他的手里。Danny没有说谢谢。Sylar也没指望他会。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:51-1:04  
  
回到公寓—Danny猜想那是个公寓，但他不太确定—他坐了下来，让Sylar检查他的手。男人将Danny的手从高一些的肩膀上拿下来时，衣服上留下了一大滩血渍，他不可能没有注意到那些裂开的伤口。  
  
Sylar疲倦地叹了口气，带着明显的恼怒，他用镊子将玻璃渣夹出来，又轻轻在伤口上擦了酒精，Danny敢肯定Sylar足足抹了半瓶在上面。“你之前怎么不告诉我？”  
  
酒精沾上伤口时，Danny“嘶”的倒吸了一口气。“我忘了。”他咬着牙说。  
  
Sylar没有回应，沉默着包扎好Danny的手然后将东西都放回原位后才开始说话。Danny知道他们之间隔着几乎一整间屋子，这让他感到少了很多压迫感，直到Sylar开始渐渐侵占两人间的距离。  
  
“我知道你受了伤，真的。我也明白你不想谈这些，但是看在老天的份上，Danny，为什么你要把我拒之门外？！”Sylar十分恼怒。他不喜欢被忽视。  
  
“你说他们的死该归咎于你。那我能怎么想？”Danny呐呐地说，完全不看向他。他看不看得见不是关键，他通常试着保持面对他说话的对象，Sylar很清楚这一点。他知道哪怕Danny看不见他，这小个子的男人也有意偏开了视线。  
  
“那又是什么意思？”Sylar着实有些惊讶。Danny觉得如果他不是那么生气的话一定会因此感到愉悦。  
  
“你什么都不告诉我。除了名字我对你一无所知。我只知道我开始和你见面，不到两个月我父母就死了，而你把我拖到另一个城市，还跟我说这都是你的错—”这确实是，从空气中透露出一丝不对劲“—实际上我和你现在被困到一起了。”  
  
这话说的平静且不带丝毫情感。Danny听到Sylar转身走开又噌地转回身—他的鞋子在地板上发出明显的摩擦声。“‘被困’？该死的，Danny，我救了你！”  
  
Danny立刻抬起头来尖锐地盯着他。”From what, exactly?”言意之下‘你？’的暗示已经强烈到无法忽略。（这里……窝们都觉得还是原句更有气势，嗯。）  
  
如果Danny看得见的话，他会看到Sylar出于震惊而猛地晃了一下身子。  
  
Danny跌跌撞撞地摸索着回到卧室，在Sylar试图给予帮助时甩开了他，然后牢牢地锁上了门。他失去了那么多，已经厌烦了想要互相理解的想法，更何况Sylar什么也未曾给予。  
  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:04-1:15 (warning for non-con and scene obviously not in vid)

  
第二天，Danny等着Sylar回来，不管这男人是去了哪，他完全无视Sylar给他的别的衣物，依旧选择了自己被撕破的衣服。他百无聊赖地玩弄着自己的夹克，听见Sylar在看到他时僵硬了一下。  
  
“带我回家。”Sylar从来不擅长于听从指令，Danny也知道这不是最好的开场方式，但这表明了他的意愿。  
  
“什——什么？”  
  
“带，我，回，家。”  
  
“你在开玩笑。Danny，你已经无家可归了！”  
  
“我有一个哥哥——还有一个妹妹。”一个我希望正被好好照顾着的妹妹，他想。“我有朋友，我可以和他们呆在一起。”  
  
“你就这么厌恶和我呆在这儿？”虽然才过去几天但Danny觉得问题的答案或许是肯定的。  
  
“我甚至不了解你。”  
  
Sylar低吼着—不，他咆哮着。这甚至不能称得上是一个单词，很可能他并没打算真正说些什么。但足以让Danny在Sylar逼进他私人空间时猛地跳起来迅速后退到房间的另一头。  
  
Danny惊慌地尖叫。Sylar抓住他的衣领，将他拖进卧室重重地扔到床上。他在床垫上弹了一下，接着便被紧紧钉住几乎不能呼吸。Sylar摁住他的双手将他整个压在身下。他试着踢打挣扎，但Sylar丝毫不肯松手。直到Sylar用双手撕破他的上衣他才意识到自己的手已经被松开了。  
  
但是他仍无法动弹。Danny再次发出惊叫，这次还夹着慌张失措，就像只被困的小兽一样徒劳无功地挣扎，反抗换来了更多的压制——那力量远胜于他，他无法与之抗衡。当Sylar的牙齿陷入他颈部的皮肤，他静下来。随即，他痛苦地喘息，不停扭动着头拱起身抵抗着上方的身躯，而那些修长的手指正解开并扯下他的裤子。  
  
“不—停！”他的声音里充满了惊恐，Danny剧烈急促地喘息，以至于只能重复着两个词：“Sylar，不！不！！”  
  
但Sylar丝毫没有听进去，松口放开了他的脖子，转而一路下滑到了胸前。那感觉又热又湿，Danny发现自己沉浸在那感觉中，而这只会让一切都变得更糟。他生气，困惑，痛苦，只想推开Sylar跑的越远越好。他甚至都不在乎Sylar再次逮住他之前他可能至多只能跑到门口——纵使他能够挣脱！那些手指缠绕上他的下身，他不由得发出无声的尖叫，他使足了劲儿勾起腿踢出去，这让他的头往后扬起。在这之前从未有人对他做过这个——他不认为Sylar知道这个，亦怀疑有关这个的经验能够他妈的改变什么。  
  
有一根拇指粗鲁地压进他的细缝，他发现自己已经泄了。在Danny因为高潮而尖叫之前Sylar吻住他的唇吞咽下他所有的声音。愤怒，背叛，恐惧，所有的一切此刻在他脑子里都乱作一团，然后，他渐渐平静下来，呜咽出声。慢慢地，他感到自己手腕上的控制减轻了，他翻过身，避开Sylar，下半身赤裸着蜷缩成一个球，然后哭泣。他没想到一次性高潮竟然让他感到如此的空虚，如此的，倾泻一空。  
  
Sylar不发一言，Danny听见他犹豫地回到了前室。门关上了，Danny并没有锁上它的冲动。他确信Sylar总能打破它——这男人没有碰触他却能将他钉在那张该死的床上——与此同时，这也暗示着他充分相信Sylar不会再进来的。  
  
Danny不确定他是否还会这样对他。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:15-1:25

  
Danny的脸在强加给他的快感中扭曲，充满了背叛和恐惧，他尖叫着我的名字，声音里除了惊恐再无其他-  
  
Sylar厌恶地将纸丢开。他在生气——生自己的气，生Danny的气，生每个人的气！他甚至不会感谢那些问他是否安好的人。他满耳朵都是Danny哭着入睡的声音，明白自己再一次把每件事都搞砸了。  
  
他只是希望能够给予Danny足够的欢愉，让他乐不思蜀。Sylar想不通为什么他的所作所为会得到那么强烈的恐惧作为回应，更没进一步思考他干了什么让Danny怕他。这所有的一切甚至没让他反应过来他是第一个那样碰触Danny的人。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:25-1:36  
  
Danny正在看Casablanca。呃，是正在听。  
  
他盘着腿坐在离门最远的那个床角，将电视的声音开得老大。所有的台词他都铭记于心，他只是希望这些将他包裹的声音能够让他的脑子消停一些。他知道Sylar正在客厅忙活些什么。他没问，只是猜测。  
  
他将电视的声音又调大了一些，希望能够稍微更有效些，最好能让他的脑子彻底停摆。  
  
当他转动头部感觉到脖子上的牙印传来一阵刺痛时不由得畏缩。奇怪地是，Danny不再感到惊魂未定了。Sylar的攻击行为——这是他脑子里唯一能够充分描述该举动的词——疏导了他因父母死亡而来的悲愤情感。Danny憎恨自己居然想要感谢他让自己摆脱那些压倒性悲伤。他知道Sylar这么做并不是为了Danny的利益，所以他闭紧了自己的嘴巴。  
  
“我说过我永远不会离开你。”Danny精准地模仿着台词。这是他最喜欢的对白，他曾经时时梦想着会有一个女孩儿在某一天对他说同样的话。他绝不会跟Rick一样。他绝对不会让她离开。他会紧紧地抓住她，永远。他想起了Leeza，随即急剧地将思维抽离。  
  
尽管他们分处两个不同的房间，Danny看不见他，当然也不会跟他说话，Sylar仍在听见Danny讲话的时候猛地抬起了头。  
  
他从沙发上站起来，直直过去，犹豫着是否要推开这道他心知不能推开的门。但是一个玻璃被巨大压力碾碎的影像闯入他的脑海，他转回沙发坐下，浏览他新近编辑的名单以分散自己的注意力——他渴望将Danny再一次推倒压在床上。这个渴望甚至已经超越他对得到更多能力的渴求……  
  
他不确定Danny是否能够承受另一次不容抗拒的求爱，因为Sylar明白自己肯定会罔顾Danny的意愿做足全套。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:36-1:47  
  
Danny听到巴士停下来，Sylar的呼吸猝然一顿。根据他脖子上织物的沙沙声Danny可以想象他在来回看着巴士和他，尽管他不知道Sylar，巴士，和他自己到底长得什么样。  
  
“Danny……”  
  
Danny上车，转过头去拒绝面向Sylar。  
  
这个早晨，Danny再一次逃离了Sylar的公寓。尽管Sylar已经将门上了锁，但是对Danny来说问题不算大。那把锁实在称不上牢靠，撞几次就坏掉了。  
  
他几乎花了一整天试着想办法回家，直到一位和蔼可亲的老人告诉他根据时刻表，他可以搭几分钟后的一班巴士回去。在他等巴士的时候Sylar出现了。他听见那急促的脚步声有一阵了，脚步声逐渐靠近无须听到Sylar的声音单凭空气中的古龙水香味Danny便知道是谁来了。  
  
“我能带你回家。”Sylar说。这不是一个邀请。这是一个威胁。Danny因此而颤抖，Sylar却没再说话。两个人都知道对于Sylar来说压制住一个成年男子实在是轻而易举，他也有能力无视Danny的意愿硬拖着他回家。但是，如果依照以往的经验，Sylar的沉默代表他不会那样做。不，他只是内心纠结地沉默着，看着Danny坐上巴士。  
  
Danny坐在巴士上闭上眼睛试图清空自己的大脑。毫无作用。  
  
他身上正穿着Sylar的一件衬衫，呼吸间满是属于Sylar的柔软气息，不是古龙水的气味，而是来自Sylar自身。  
  
Danny茫然地想或许这就是曾经Leeza的感受：你深陷对某人的爱慕不可自拔，但是却不得不因为内心巨大的恐惧而将你心爱的人远远推开。但是她还有另一个人去依靠，有一个新的承诺去守护，有一个明确的未来。Danny却是孤身一人。Sylar坚称Danny双亲的死亡是他的过错，阻止Danny逃向他的朋友们或者家中幸存的亲人以避免他们也被杀害。  
  
再加上他不想回答他们的问题。  
  
Danny也没有得到答案。Sylar仍然什么也不肯告诉他。Danny认为这选择或许更倾向于出自一种自我保护，而不是单纯因为他的倔脾气。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:47-1:52  
  
Sylar正在听他们在说什么，他真的在听，突然之间他所能听到的全是Danny的声音。他稍微摇了摇头，试着假装他并非惊人地清晰回忆起了这个一直以来对他而言不知重要与否的男人。  
  
他非常确定他所拥有的能力里已经不包括Eidetic Memory，因此他脑海中那明澈的面容不应该那样清晰。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:52-2:20  
  
Danny在自己反应过来该不该之前便接通了电话，他的手指轻划过键盘并按下了接听键，然后将电话放到了耳边。反正他无法通过屏幕知道是谁打来了电话。  
  
“Hello。”  
  
他的心脏在他意识到之前已经跳到了嗓子眼儿，他感到自己的喉咙绞紧了让他一阵哽噎，“H-hey……”他丝毫不奇怪Sylar知道他的号码；要是他不知道才叫奇怪，即使Danny并没告诉过他。  
  
Danny自从回家后还没碰见过任何一个认识的人。他租了一间旅馆客房，在这儿他可以通过客房服务得到食物，而且这间屋子不算杂乱，他可以顺畅地在屋子里移动。他发现当自己被这种熟悉的氛围环绕的时候感觉稍微好点了。然而这些都在他猛然从床上坐起的时候消失了，Sylar的声音勾起了他那些被刻意遗忘的充满了激烈冲突的记忆。  
  
“我们谈谈。”这并非询问。Danny不想思考为什么这会令他的胃振颤。“开门。”  
  
颤抖着，Danny站起身移动到门边。他将电话从耳边拿开颤抖着紧紧抓住门把，在打开门的时候，他试着止住自身的颤抖。他什么都看不见，但是他可以闻到Sylar。不是他的古龙水香味，而是在那之下他本人的气息，虽然他不想，但是这让他不由自主地放松了。他的颤抖停止了，他试着微笑但是他依然对这男人感到有一点害怕。  
  
“我……我需要告诉你一些事情。事实上，是很多。我能进来吗？”  
  
“你一路跟踪我来到这里，如果我现在关上门会显得很粗鲁无礼。”  
  
“的确……”Sylar没有说明Danny并未隐藏得很好。  
  
他们坐下来，在经历了很可能是Danny人生中最感尴尬的一段沉默之后，Sylar告诉了他全部。所有的事。超能力，他的过去，他的真名，那些他杀死的人——Danny可以分辨出他以最快的速度掩饰过去——还有，困扰着他的饥渴感。  
  
突然之间，那一次对话，那一次遥远得似乎发生在数年以前而实际上仅仅只过去了几个月的对话具有了非常重要的意义。Sylar一直在测试他，看他是否能够明白其他人可能也会被谋杀的原因。他确实不明白，Sylar向他解释了，但是他所说的大部分Danny都无法理解。  
  
  
因此，他如实地回应他。“我……并不能完全理解你说的那些但是……但是我……”如果Danny能够看见，他会看到Sylar并没有看向他，事实上他能感觉到那紧张的视线没有落在他身上，他也知道Sylar正在等。他可以感觉到浑身僵硬的男人挨着他坐着就像他们被摁在一起，紧张感像糖浆一样黏稠了空气。“但是我想……我会试着去理解。”他不知道他刚才做了什么——无论他是给了Sylar救赎还是令他堕落，又或许他签字让渡了自己的灵魂，但是这些话发自他的内心深处。虽然那场谋杀依然让他的胃揪紧，他的道德尖叫着“你疯了”拒绝赞同他的所有决定，但是他要求Sylar告诉他每一件事，而男人回应了他。  
  
Sylar回应前仅仅只有一个极短的停顿，几乎比Danny眨眼睛的时间还短，视线依然没有落在他身上。“我并不认为你明白你自己正在说些什么。”Danny浑身一震，被他刚才听到的话惊呆了。“但是你问了，所以我告诉你。”Danny只能长大了嘴，被这些词句的含义狠狠地震惊了。  
  
Sylar没有离开，不过，Danny也没叫他走。他只是拿出一些多余的毯子，让这个男人能够在沙发上尽可能舒适地过一晚。  
  
那天晚上他们没再讨论Sylar的过去。


	4. Chapter 4

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:20-2:26（这里有一个Sylar的场景说明了为什么Sylar没去餐厅，文中未能提及）  
  
躲在盥洗室里，Danny事后想，这可真不是所能选择的地方中最好的一个。但是他被人放了鸽子，他有权利让自己稍微好过点。  
  
他并不完全肯定为什么Sylar没有出现。经过昨天他们的谈话，Danny认为或许该轮到他表示些什么了，因此他提出了晚餐的邀约。虽然这很可能不是世界上最容易成功的主意，但是对于女性通常会管用。这一步进展往往对于他来说总会存在困扰，但是这是跟Sylar一起，应该会有些不一样。Danny依然不清楚自己对Sylar到底是什么感觉-自己被用可怕的方式压制和侵犯的记忆仍历历在目-再加上了解到这男人到底有多危险……好吧，至少他可以确认Sylar也在困惑。  
  
这男人还不足以真实地展示一切，但是在他的话语中包含的踟躇已经足够让Danny知道他并不是唯一一个对于这该死的发展不知所措的人。但是放他鸽子？真是太没品了。  
  
甚至连一个电话也没……  
  
他站起来，拿上自己的外套离开，然后漫无目的地四处游荡。  
  
他已经足足等了两小时。  
  
他将自己流泪归结于没有时间去哀悼自己逝去的亲人和自己那不知是否还能回得去的生活-绝不是因为此刻此地，他感到非常，非常的孤独  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:26-2:35 (I read a lot into this)  
  
“你甚至没打个电话。”Danny说。  
  
Sylar喷了喷鼻子。Danny开始讨厌那个声音。“我没有任何立场。”  
  
“你这话是什么意思？！”他狠狠地挥手打在他坐着的长椅上，满足于手上爆裂而出的疼痛感。这分散了他的注意力，哪怕只是一小会儿。  
  
一阵压抑着怒气的深呼吸声，他可以感觉到Sylar在转动他的眼睛，这愤怒如此显而易见，但是Danny不是一个读心者，所以Sylar得告诉他所有他希望Danny知道的事情。他们互相拉开彼此间的距离但是仍然有限，Danny非常确定Sylar再一次杀人了。他能感觉到当说话时那落在自己身上的冰冷视线，几乎是从牙缝里蹦出来的词句告诉了他所不能看见的表情到底是啥样。  
  
“事实上，我正非常努力地尝试不要这样。”  
  
这让Danny惊讶极了，他没明确地告诉过Sylar他非常不喜欢他杀人。他尚未对他说过任何有关这个的话，他打算要谈这个但是情势太不稳定不利于尝试着妥协，但是Sylar独自一人在尝试自己认为那正是Danny所希望的事情。蓝色的眼睛即使看不见仍然跳跃出了闪耀的光，Danny摸索着抓住Sylar的手。  
  
“我们去吃午饭。”他的脸上一个闪耀的微笑一闪而过，Sylar已经很久没有看到过的笑容。“至少如果我抓着你的手我就知道你不会消失不见了。”  
  
Sylar什么也没说但是跟上了他—生理的盲者引导着心灵的盲者—之后，他们买了一些食物，盘腿坐在公园的草坪上。这是他们初次见面的地方。回忆起这个，Danny露出了微笑，他轻轻地咀嚼着露齿而笑。他知道Sylar也想起来了，因为他能够听到男人轻柔的微笑缓缓地勾弯了他的嘴角。这是一个Sylar绝对不会承认但是他其实真的很高兴的微笑。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:35-2:50  
  
Sylar站在宾馆的顶楼屋顶上。他并没有跑到离Danny太远的地方，但是这个距离足以让他能够呼吸一会儿不一样空气。天正下着瓢泼大雨，如果他了解Danny，当然他认为他确实了解他，那么这个时候稍年少的男人会蜷缩在窗边将他的耳朵贴到冰冷的玻璃窗上听雨落下的声音。  
  
“我甚至不了解你！”Danny不曾——不是真正地——了解Sylar。但是他不顾一切地与他站在一起。Sylar想要将那看作是做一个正面的信号。一个他不用因为自己所透露给他的讯息而不得不杀掉他的信号。他不喜欢杀死无辜的人，他恨那个，但是-  
  
“你是一个弱点。”  
  
……Sylar不能有弱点。  
  
Danny在嚼着三明治的时候微笑，羞涩而又惹人怜爱，还有那些Sylar也不确定自己会想要再次感受的蠢事，但是他无法反驳这微笑缓解了他的饥渴感的事实……只是一点点。他觉得去知道每一件事，获得每一种力量，成为最好的并不是那么必不可少……当……当那微笑是对着他的时候。  
  
他缓慢地转动自己的脖子，感受着冰冷的雨水淌过他的后背，浸湿他所有的衣裳。他的头发紧贴着他的脸，他非常确定自己的衣服需要数小时才能干透。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:50-3:01  
  
听到卧室的门被打开，Danny睁开了眼睛。当他闻到Sylar的气味靠近床铺时他不由自主地浑身僵硬。  
  
“没事的，我不是……我是说，我不会-”Sylar停下来，响亮地吞咽了一下，然后移动到窗边。雨已经停了。Danny没听见雨水拍打窗户的噼啪声，断定雨已经停了。“不要再担心那个了。”过了一会儿，窗边的男人说。  
  
但是Danny已经担心那个很久了。自从那件事发生后的每一天。困扰他的是他其实有一点……并非那么排斥那事再次发生。当他尝试着将自己的想法说出来，他能听见Sylar转过身，用热烈的眼神紧紧地盯着他，他在那目光下羞红了脸，不由得在床单下握紧了拳头。  
  
  
“你……”Sylar没说完。他无需如此。  
  
Danny扬起一个短暂的紧张微笑。“呃，我非常确定在这个时候这种问题上有发言权非常好，但是……我确定。我觉得是的。”  
  
“你觉得？”  
  
他的脸红的更厉害了。“我从……从未真正……有过这种经验。”他能感觉到，只是感觉到Sylar的眼睛睁大了。噢。所以他之前不知道？嗯，好吧。现在没办法了。  
  
当他听见Sylar冲过房间时跳起来。他停在床的另一边跪到床上，问道：“你是认真的？”  
  
Danny大笑起来。“yeah……真是个烂笑话，你不觉得吗？‘我是一个从未有过性经验的成年男人’。哈，真是好笑。”此时此刻幽默不再，他调整自己脸转而向下看而不是对着Sylar，看着或不看，男人的视线几如实质，他不确定在那样的视线下还能说出口。“看不见……实在不是一个有助于你去吸引别人的特质。任何人。”  
  
Sylar什么也没说。Danny感觉到他的手温柔地按在他的肩上，突然间他便躺倒在了床上，Sylar的嘴唇紧紧地压着他的。自从那一晚之后这是他们第一次接吻，Danny在闭上眼睛前条件反射地僵硬得跟大理石一样，然后任由Sylar亲吻他，张开他的嘴唇，让那湿热探寻的舌头伸到他的嘴里，他滑动自己的舌头缓缓地回以Sylar爱抚。这一个亲吻前所未有地缓慢，然而里面饱含着Sylar从未失去的激烈，那背后潜藏的难以控制的愤怒减少了。  
  
当他滑动双手绕到Sylar脑后，缠绕进柔软的头发里，Danny能够感觉到Sylar的僵硬，但是当Danny仅仅只是爱抚着他的后颈，并未推拉或者试着去控制什么时，Sylar让它们留在那儿。就像是Sylar在控制权上对Danny让他跟自己一起呆在床上的巨大让步。当然Danny不能阻止他，但是他这次是明确地提出了邀请。一个具有重大意义的让步。  
  
Sylar让他躺下，Danny轻轻地张开双腿，让Sylar能够舒适地与他胸口相抵、鼠蹊部相触地贴在一起。Sylar吞下Danny无法抑制的呜咽，坚定地将他压住，这令Danny上身拼命后仰着竭尽所能地伸手紧紧抓住Sylar的背。  
  
他从未做过类似的事情，但是既然Sylar没有嘲笑或离开他，那么Danny可以希望自己做对了。  
  
看起来Sylar仍不确定这是不是Danny所希望的，Danny拉开Sylar的衬衫，手指轻轻地划过有着性感胸毛的胸口，在那温暖的毛发擦过他指尖的时候轻颤。这刺激让Sylar立刻脱掉自己的衣物，Danny的衣服也被快速地脱掉。两人胸口相贴，Danny在Sylar压下的轻浅亲吻中细细喘息，那双唇掌控着极微妙的距离，令Danny不断地上拱起想要加深这个亲吻，但又总是离希望的亲密差那么一点点。当Danny发出不满的啜泣，Sylar低声地笑起来，从他胸腔里发出的隆隆震颤席卷了Danny的知觉，他深深地吻下去。  
  
Danny想，Sylar没有厌恶地背转过身便已足够。他死而无憾了，曾经他被女人们拒绝或提出分手的原因总是跟他的眼盲有关，这些过去的记忆在Sylar的抚触下灼烧。这应该是不对的，他知晓这男人曾经的所作所为，这样的他却令Danny主动地拱起身迎向他的触碰。  
  
他应该跟这个仅是一个念头就能够做那么多不寻常事情的危险男人保持距离，但是他不由自主地将Sylar拉得更近，近到他能够稍微确信即使他松开手Sylar也不会离开。他没有，不过Sylar似乎并不介意  
  
可是，这就是Sylar所能接受控制的极限了，他一挣脱开便本能地扣住Danny的双腕将他摁在床上。  
  
Danny睁大了眼睛剧烈地颤抖——惊骇令他下颚松弛——他立刻僵住了。Sylar呆住了，完全愣在那里满脑子想着他或许应该动一动或者松开他或者做点别的什么！但是当Danny喘了一口气颤巍巍地推了推他，他明白Danny在尝试。他真正地尝试着原谅Sylar——所有的一切。所有他终结的生命和所有他曾经犯下的错误，Sylar心底里甚至并不认为这些足以称之为错误——他知道这样不对，只是无法从那个角度去看待这一切——这让他更加坚定要保护Danny。  
  
Sylar没说明为什么他们的裤子和内衣在下一秒钟全都不见了，两具身体之间再无一物。他们的勃起立刻毫无束缚亲密地滑到一起，Danny的头因此而向后扬起，喉咙里发出震惊的哭喊——这一幕给了Sylar深深的满足感。但是……下一次他必须慢慢来，他一直希望让Danny感受下被他缓缓脱下裤子的过程。  
  
Danny的大脑正在融化——他确信这一点！肯定有什么Sylar还没告诉他的超能力让他变得这样原始而冲动。他是如此渴求，与此同时他自己也不清楚到底在渴求些什么，而这他无法对他的妹妹说出口的欲望似乎永无止境。永远。  
  
Danny这样放荡的叫声犹如一个推手令Sylar的双瞳因为欲望而扩大。他的记忆中没有任何一个人会这样在他面前放松而毫无惧怕。仅仅是看着Danny孩子气的脸庞上心醉神迷的神情，他的双唇呢喃他的名字一遍又一遍，便足以让Sylar知道这不会成为他那一团糟中的一部分。他不会让他变成那样。  
  
“Danny……”当他的手指幽灵一般轻划过Danny的胃部，感受到他紧绷的肌肉因这碰触而颤抖，他得到Danny激烈的啜泣声作为回应。“我需要你的信任……”他能够感觉到Danny的紧张，看见Danny的犹豫。他能够感觉到他身下那具躯体通过他抚触的双手传来的不确定，但他只是等待。  
  
“O-okay……”Sylar露齿而笑，颇有些沾沾自喜。Danny看不见但是他能够感觉到这个，他又颤抖起来。  
  
Sylar靠过去，直到二人鼻息相溶的距离，他温和地低语。“转过身去。”他能感觉到Danny因震惊而颤抖。震惊，害怕，期待和太多的欲望在那一瞬间击中了Danny，而Sylar只是温和而满足地看着Danny颤抖着服从的动作将他牢牢地记在心里。  
  
他将头转向一边趴到床上，当听到身后一个瓶子的声响他努力将注意力集中到自己的呼吸上。当听到什么光滑的东西摩擦另一个光滑表面的声音他不由得弹跳，此刻他所有的认知就是有什么他妈的冰凉的东西突然抬高了他的屁股，他紧张惊慌地尖叫出声，随即被一阵剧痛搅得头脑一片空白。他挣扎着抓住床罩试图逃开，但是Sylar再一次扣住他，而他惊慌得几乎没有足够的冷静去应对。  
  
一只手捂上他的嘴，Danny非常确信这是Sylar最喜欢的让他闭上嘴保持安静的方式。“Danny，Danny，嘘。没事的。你只需要放松下来。一切都会好起来的。”他生气得想要尖叫，想要Sylar放开他，但是Sylar的手不会放开他的嘴，所以他只能呜咽着闭紧了眼睛，绷紧了身体忍耐后方传来的灼烧感。“我告诉过你要相信我，Danny。”Sylar低沉地提醒他。  
  
他知道自己正瑟瑟发抖。但是这是他的第一次，他应该得到更耐心的对待，然而在第二根手指沿着第一根插进来之前他得到的提示仅仅是Sylar捂在他嘴巴上的手再一次的收紧以防止他就要冲口而出的尖叫。  
  
实际上，这并不足以消除一切迹象。虽然被捂住了但是这喊声很尖锐，而Danny并未挣扎，他只是把自己的脸压进床罩里因为这一阵阵不适和疼痛颤抖。脸上的手移开了，如果他想他可以尖叫，但是那只手开始梳理他的头发，Sylar用温和柔软的嗓音告诉他“保持安静”同时停止了动作。那些手指在Danny喘过气前没再抽动，而Danny再也忍不住流下了眼泪。  
  
“你必须放松。”一个命令。“是我。”一个请求。“我不会伤害你。”一个谎言还是承诺，Danny无法分辨。不管怎样，Danny感到自己放松下来了。烧灼感渐渐褪去，转变成一种不舒服的钝痛感，他绷紧了手指周围的肌肉，听到Sylar因此而发出愉悦的嘶嘶声，于是他重复了那个举动。“不要考验我。”Sylar在他耳边嘶嘶地说，Danny立刻就停下了。他不确定自己是更加害怕还是兴奋，他们之间保持着一种平衡直到他的双腿被大大地打开显得那么脆弱易碎，他将自己的脸埋进床单里不让Sylar看见。他不知道自己现在看起来是个什么样子，但是他非常确定一定是失控而放荡得跟妓女一样，天啊……他发出的声音——Danny确信自己曾经从跟Larry鬼混的妓女那里听到过这样的声音。  
  
那些手指稍稍移动了一下，当它们叉开时Danny颤抖起来。润滑油冰冷的触感——Danny并未无知到连这个是什么都不知道——消失了，Sylar的手指又湿又热并且充分地扩张着他。他手指的一个屈起让Danny拱起身弯曲起来，呻吟着Sylar的名字陷入床单中去。  
  
他现在已经放松，第三根手指以缓慢得多的速度轻易地滑进来。仍然有点同但是Sylar现在温柔多了。Danny不想听到自己的声音，他知道自己正发出各种淫荡的声音但是他无法阻止。他能听见自己在请求-乞求-更多，但是Sylar仍然一动不动。他甚至没想到得提醒用安全套-反正他也没-但是当Sylar开始毫无阻碍地滑动他的手指他便再也不想要有任何东西搁在他们之间了。他们之间已经有够多的永远不会消失的阻碍，再添可就太蠢了。  
  
他能感觉到Sylar分身的头部在他已经被开拓过的入口停住，他从喉咙深处发出哀鸣-他已经非常靠近了即使Sylar还没碰过他！-但是高个儿的男人仍然没动，即使Danny都能过感觉到他放在他臀部的双手在微微颤抖。这个时刻Danny无力言语，他只是再一次呻吟出声，感觉到Sylar抵着他的后颈得意地笑。绝对是一个得意的笑，仅仅是自鸣得意地翘起一边嘴角的那种。Danny已经无力去在乎自己被戏弄了，他只知道Sylar不肯给他他想要的。他无法忽视几个小时前这一切还只是他内心深处一个污秽淫荡的梦。他兴奋得不行以至于无力去探究任何事情-见鬼，如果不逼着Sylar要答案，这个男人就不会说出来，他知道，他并不是很会分析这个。这看上去就像是在吹毛求疵。  
  
“向后推。”又是一个命令，但是Danny痛苦地意识到Sylar到底有多强壮-力量抑或不是-他怎么能迫使Danny后移前推。Sylar希望Danny这样做，不知怎的这实在是比Danny这辈子里最色情的感受还要过分。  
  
颤抖地吞咽着，Danny移动自己的双腿让他能够将他的臀部向上推。一只手稳稳地抓着Sylar的胳膊，另一只则握紧了男人瘦削的臀部。他将自己的双腿尽量地打开，由于他没有跪在床上，因此这个角度不太容易做到。但是这问题不大，因为Sylar已经逗弄够了，随着一个用力的推送他完全进入了Danny。  
  
蓝眼睛的青年甚至没有足够的时间去适应Sylar刚插入的头部便被从一个刁钻的角度完全充满了。这真是该死的太疼了，他无法控制地尖叫起来，这个时候流泪完全可以接受，真是TMD疼得要死！  
  
“Danny，放松！”Sylar的声音激动而且紧绷着，Danny很高兴不是只有自己感到很吃力。  
  
“我，我不行！”他很尴尬，虽然Sylar看不到他的脸，但是他的声音已经出卖了他正在哭的事实，而他真的觉得非常疼。他感觉到Sylar的手游移着摸上他的勃起，缓慢地抚摸着让他重新硬起来，这举动令他沉重地喘息。“Sylar……”听起来就像是一阵嘶鸣，但是他们都能感觉到Danny正慢慢地放松下来，刚刚好足够Sylar摆动自己的臀部在Danny体内轻轻移动。  
  
他抵着Danny的前列腺轻微地下压，在青年忍不住振颤时环住他的腰身。他将Danny向前推了些，这样他的手可以撑在旅店的床头板上。Sylar利用这新的角度不断地推进。Danny呻吟着，在每一次进入的时候喃喃着他自己也记不清的词句，他拱起自己的背回应Sylar的动作直到他感觉到Sylar的手握住了他的勃起，他尖叫着释放出来。他对自己差劲的自制力感到有些难堪，但是当他绞紧了Sylar，他能清晰地感觉到男人在他体内的长度和脉动，然后Sylar剧烈地喷发填满了他。Danny感到自己被他射入的热量焚尽了。  
  
他们无力地瘫倒在床上，Danny能感觉到Sylar在他耳边的吐息，他软下的阴茎还在Danny身体里面。这感觉不太舒服，一个轻微的移动他们就能分开，但是Danny没有动。  
  
最终Sylar退了出来，扯过床单为两人盖上。  
  
Danny听见Sylar不久之后便离开了，他努力试着不要因此感到烦恼。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:01-3:25  
  
Danny没说话，但是他能感觉到Sylar就站在床尾，男人的气息再一次将他笼罩，几近实质的目光落在他身上。他只是呼吸着，试着将头转向他认为Sylar站着的方向。虽然很可能依然有些偏差，但是他们正互相凝视对方的想法足以让Danny连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。  
  
他已经不怕了。也不完全是。就逻辑意义上来讲比之前好长一段时间都要快乐。。  
  
他听见Sylar改变了站姿，缓缓地向床移动。Danny得意地笑，微微晃动自己的头然后招收让男人过来亲一下。Sylar犹豫了一会儿，Danny得意的笑容变成了一个温柔的微笑。他没意识到Sylar刚才猛地向后一晃，因为他能够看到Danny表情里有某些他不确认自己能够控制的东西。Danny不是Sylar的弱点因为Sylar爱他-Sylar真的不喜欢去思考这个词意味着什么，他真的试过了不要用这个词—他是一个弱点因为他令人神魂颠倒。但是Danny看不到自己到底有多迷人，而这这魅力令Sylar惊呆了。  
  
“你不必离开，你知道的。”一会儿后Danny说。他满足地叹了口气。“我希望你能留下来。”  
  
Sylar惊讶而惶恐地看着他。他轻轻地耸了耸肩，明白Danny看不到他这个动作，弯下身给了Danny他所要求的一个吻。他不会告诉他Danny会被送回家。Sylar花了数周的时间去确认组织的人不会再跟着Danny-他的家人和他会很安全—但是Sylar最困难的部分是放手。Sylar喜欢Danny的这个新魅力，单是看着他会有什么反应的满足感便足以满足他的欲望。  
  
但是他希望能够做些他熟悉的事—让自己成为最棒的。他将不再允许Danny成为自己的弱点。感受着Danny的双臂环绕在他的双肩，他做出了决定。  
  
明天他会送Danny回家。  
  
今天他还没有做好放手的准备。  
  
~o~S~o~D~o~ END


End file.
